1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable burner, and more particularly to a portable burner with easy assembly/disassembly characteristics. The portable burner is able to be disassembled and reassembled in a compact manner for storage.
2. Description of Related Art
During holidays, weekends, families often go suburbs for relaxation or just have a barbecue (B.B.Q) in one's own backyard. In doing such an activity, there is one thing that cannot be left out and is quite handy when required; a portable burner. A conventional portable bumer has legs to support a base provided with an electrical lighter, a gas pipe and a nozzle and a support adapted to be seated on top of the base to withstand the weight of a pot on top of the support. Because the legs are fixedly mounted under the base and the gas pipe extends out directly from the nozzle, even when the portable burner is disassembled for storage, the portable burner still occupies a large space, which is not easy for the user to handle before or after usage.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved portable burner to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.